The present invention, in the field of cigarette snuffing devices, is similar to previous invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,193, insofar as it has a clamp, a means to extinguish cigarettes, and a snuffing eyelet as its main components, and, in essence, it functions in a very similar fashion except the body of the new device, composed of complementry body portions with a split tub centered between them swings open to allow ejection of the cigarette where a stopper swung open to accomplish this with the old device. Certain problems inherent with shallow ashtrays, protruding dashboards, and odd shaped ashtray walls were discovered with the old device and resolved by the use of the present invention.